a new world a new adventure
by shaymin luvr
Summary: what would happen if there were four more people added to the fairy tail roster? everything would get a little more hectic
1. Chapter 1

A New World

hey everyone this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so im going to try and make this last as long as possible without getting boring. as this is my first story it might not be very good, but i always love constructive criticism and any flames will be ignored. good day and on with the story…..

Disclaimer: (i'm only doing this once because it will get annoying) i do not own fairy tail, the only thing i own are my characters Kona, Adamu, Jeiku, and Burandon and their equipment. ill explain them later in the story.

chapter 1: a brand new world

Everything was normal in magnolia town, the street vendors, the citizens and the fairy tail guild hall. Although for fairy tail nothing was ever 'normal', Makarov fairy tail's guild master was drinking from his glass of beer that was ¼ of his size and cana was chugging yet another keg of beer. while this was happening the rest of the guild was in a huge fight with magic flying across the hall every way. but everyone seemed to be having fun, that was how the number one guild in fiore worked.

suddenly there was a large burst of magical energy and a large explosion that shook the walls of the guild. makarov immediately sobered and rushed outside to the source of the explosion everyone else following.

when they all got to the site they were greeted with the sight of a circle of charred ground and inside were four boys that looked to be around the age of 17 all unconscious. makarov wondered how they got there, as they all began to awake makarov took notice of what the looked like. the tallest one had a mop of unruly light brown-red hair on his head and below average build for his age, the next was slightly shorter than the first having shorter black hair and a slightly larger build than the brown haired one, the third one had ginger hair that curled upwards at the bottom and had the same build as the black haired one, the last one was about the same height as the first and had shorter brown hair with a slightly below average build.

all of them had somehow woken up at the exact same time and immediately started fighting. "god dammit Kona, you had to blow us up again!?" the black haired boy shouted, "at least it wasn't as bad as last time Adamu!" the tall brown haired one now known as Kona shouted back. "guys stop fighting!" the one with ginger hair said, "shut up Jeiku, this is his fault!" the black haired one known as Adamu shouted back. "um….. guys" the last one said, "what do you want burandon!" the other three shouted at once "we have an audience" he said back. as they all turned towards the direction burandon was pointing.

"fuck" "we" "are" screwed" they all said in order when the saw the large group of people. the fours reflexes kicked in and they all got into fighting positions, kona got into a fighting stance with his open hands in front of him like blades and glowing with green energy, Jeiku picked up a large nearby rock and held it in one hand above his head, Adamu's eyes turned red as a half skull mask appeared on the bottom half of his face and a cloak with a hood materialized onto him as he drew two blades from his back(1). Burandon put on a pair of mechanical gloves and started flickering in and out of existence.

makarov watched in awe as these four teens stood up and were ready to fight a 25 on 4 battle. Cana looked at Kona almost drooling 'damn he looks hot!' she thought to herself, then their eyes met for a few seconds when suddenly he smirked and winked at her causing her to blush madly and look away. this is when makarov spoke up and said "its okay we are not looking for a fight" the four of them seemed to relax a little bit when he said that. "can you tell us where the hell we are 'cause i have no clue" Kona responded "you are in magnolia town in the land land of fiore" said makarov "ah yes i have heard of this place, are you not the guild named fairy tail?" kona replied. "yes, come with us to the guild hall we will talk more there" makarov stated as he walked back to the guild.

and there is the first chapter a bit short but i just wanted to introduce the characters and this takes place just after lucey gets to the guild with natsu so not that far in. also i'm going to update whenever possible to keep this thing going.

these swords are what Adamu uses to fight they are very special because the absorb a persons soul when you kill them with it turning the soul into a colored gem. he can then revive someone if he fixes the body and inserts the soul back into it, as well as being able to absorb the soul to gain that person's memories and powers or do the same to another person.

well revew and enjoy this is shaymin lover signing off


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! i'm back, i would have got this out sooner but my computer crapped out on me, sorry!

chapter 2: new guild members?

Once all five of them were settled at the bar Makarov said "so, i want to know what are those powers you four displayed out there" it was then that Kona spoke up "i can explain that. Jeiku is very strong and can lift up to 600 pounds of weight although i've restricted his power without the restriction he can lift up to 2 tons of weight. Burandon has the ability to teleport and the gauntlets he has increase his power tenfold. Adamu is able to use his swords to absorb a person's soul and turn it into a colored gem that he can use to gain that person's powers for a short time, as well as being able to create armies of the dead, although that drains his magic very fast. I have complete mastery over wind and can control it with no problem." "... , those are some interesting powers" Makarov replied, "i have decided to invite you to join the guild, so what do you say?" all four of them looked at each other and nodded Kona turned to face Makarov and said "we accept your invitation to join the guild". "Thats great!" Makarov replied "where would you like your stamp?" "i'll have it on my neck" Kona said, "i'll have mine on my palm" Adamu said in a surprisingly calm voice, "my left bicep" Jeiku spoke up, "on my wrist" Burandon replied.

Once they had all gotten their stamps Makarov stood up to get the attention of the guild, "we have four new members in the guild!" shouted Makarov. everyone started clapping until there was a shout from a certain pink haired boy, "Kona! i challenge you to fight!" "Natsu, be careful he seems powerful" happy said from on top of his head. "yea, yea i'll be fine!" natsu replied as he jumped to in front of Kona "so, what do you say" natsu asked Kona "fine, this will be over quickly" came the reply from Kona as he jumped back from natsu. natsu immediately lit his hands on fire 'ah a fire user this will be quicker than i thought' kona thought to himself, natsu charged forward and shouted "fire dragons iron fist!" but just before he hit kona his fire went out and the punch was caught by kona. "you made a mistake" kona said, then he knocked natsu out with one hit on his head and set him on the ground. "come on guys, lets get an apartment" kona said as they all walked out of the room.

the next day

Adamu, Jeiku, and Burandon all woke up at around 8:00 and prepared breakfast for themselves knowing Kona wouldn't wake up until about 12:00.

four hours later

Kona woke up to a bright light on his face and the sound of birds chirping, he got up and started to put on his cloths for the day, his baggy pants, blue shirt, silver star necklace, and boots. when he finished he went downstairs and out of the building towards the guild hall, when he got there he saw Cana sitting on the bar drinking her keg of beer so he walked towards her and sat down. "hey, can i join you?" Kona asked Cana put down the keg for a minute "sure, grab a keg!" she said happily, Kona went cross eyed for a moment "okay" he replied as he grabbed one and pulled out the cork. "drink up!" Cana said as she started drinking again, Kona shrugged and lifted the keg to his face.

Half an hour later saw the two of them lying knocked out on the bar with 6 empty kegs on the ground around them. This is what Makarov, Adamu, Jeiku, and Burandon walked into the guild seeing, Adamu walked up to them and shouted "Kona, Cana, wake up!" they both jumped up so fast they ran into each other and fell on the floor in a jumbled mess. once they noticed what happened they both got up and apologised to each other and turned away from each other blushing, while the other four burst out laughing.

later that day

the four friends had just completed a few missions and made a fair amount of jewels that day, and were all sitting at the bar talking with each other. Just then Makarov walked up to them and said "i have a new mission i need you to take, there have been attacks on a nearby village and i need you five to go stop them." "wait five?" all four of them said at once. "yes Cana will be coming with you on this mission" he said gesturing towards her.

whew done that was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed

now i've decided this will be Kona X Cana but i want you guys to decide who the other three will be paired with i'll take the top votes

so r&r later


End file.
